SiC has some excellent physical properties, such as a high thermal stability, that devices fabricated from SiC are able to operate at high temperatures, namely up to 1,000.degree. K., a high thermal conductivity, so that SiC devices may be arranged at a high spatial density, and a high breakdown field being approximately ten times higher than for Si. These properties make SiC very suited as material for high power devices operating under conditions where high voltages may occur in the blocking state of the device. However, most dopants have a very low diffusivity in SiC, so that it will be desired to use the implantation technique for forming the p-type emitter layer in a pn-diode of SiC. This means in turn that the pn-junction of the diode will be located in a region of the device damaged by the implantation unless dopants having a comparatively high diffusivity in SiC are used for the implantation, so that the pn-junction may be spatially separated from implantation damage. A location of the pn-junction in the damaged region would result in a higher leakage current and thus bad reverse characteristics of the diode. However, it is also desired to dope the emitter layer with dopants having a low ionization energy so as to obtain a low forward voltage drop and by that good forward characteristics of the device. There are no acceptor candidates for SiC combining these two characteristics desired.